A Sonic Valentine's Day
by Gangstalicious
Summary: Sonic hates Valentine's Day until Rouge asks him to be her Valentine will Sonic accept? If he does this story will be really good. SonicxRouge all day long.
1. Valentine's Day Begins

It was that time of year again, and Sonic the Hedgehog was more nervous then ever before.

Sonic was lying down on the couch and he turned on the television and stared mindlessly watching it, until finally he said.

Sonic: God I hate Valentines Day!

Tails had over heard this and flew to the right of the couch, hovering beside it.

Tails: Well I love Valentines, it's full of love and thought and care a--

Sonic glanced quickly at Tails and then he turned back to the TV.

Sonic: Ok Tails...we get the point.

Tails: Yeah well...just be glad that A--

Right when Tails was about to finish, Amy appeared and was running towards the couch as fast as she could.

Amy: SOOOOONIIIIIIIIIC!!

Sonic: Oh jeez! Tails! I was never here!!

Sonic jumped off of the couch and zoomed off at top speed towards the exit to his house. A few seconds later, Amy finally got to the couch, only to see Tails watching TV.

Amy: Tails? ...where is Sonic?

Tails: I 'dunno

Tails shrugged, looking at the TV, daydreaming, Amy finally noticed Tails was ignoring her, and she stomped off angrily while mumbling to herself. Tails heard Amy stomping off and replied with a simple "….k". Meanwhile, Sonic was dashing madly out of the house. He looked back to see if Amy was chasing him, and suddenly he crashed into someone.

Sonic: OW!!

Sonic fell backwards and onto his butt.

Sonic: Hey! Watch where your go--...

A long white gloved hand reached out to Sonic, and it remained there.

Sonic: Huh?

His eyes followed the gloved hand up the persons arm and from the arm he went to the chest, the chest had a huge heart bra to hide it.

Sonic: ...

Sonic quickly and swiftly shut his eyes.

Sonic: ...Hello Rouge.

Sonic had a bit of embarrassment in his voice. Rouge pulled him up to her and she had a nervous look on her face.

Rouge: Sonic...there's something I need to ask you...

Sonic: uhh...sure...what is it?

Sonic's face went from nervous to a curious look.

End of Chapter


	2. Rouge's Real Valentine

Sonics' Valentines

Chapter 2

Rouge: Well…uhh…you know what, forget you ever saw me ok?!

Rouge ran off into a forest of trees as fast as she possible could.

Sonic: ROUGE! WAIT UP!

Sonic ran off into the trees, in pursuit of the mysterious bat.

Sonic: HOLD ON! DON'T LEAVE!

Sonic stopped running, and he slowed down to a walk, looking around every couple of moments.

Sonic: Where could she be? ...and what did she want to ask?

Rouge stopped running once she was deep into the forest, and she sat down on a tree stump.

Rouge: I …I don't have the strength to tell him how I feel…

Rouge stuffed her face in her hands, and began to shed tears. Sonic heard her cries of depression and sadness from a distance, and he listened closely.

Sonic: That sounds like bat girl…

Sonic took off in the direction that he heard the cries, only to find Rouge on the tree stump… Sonic immediately sat next to her. Rouge heard something and she looked to her right to see Sonic right next to her, she became shocked.

Rouge: I thought I told you to forget it!

Sonic wrapped his right arm around her neck and he smiled.

Sonic: I'm here to help you out with what happened earlier.

Rouge: Well don't …I don't need any help.

Rouge got up slowly to leave, but Sonic sat her back down on the tree stump.

Sonic: Rouge …although you don't seem to care for me …I see you as a friend through my eyes.

Rouge: But Sonic I...

Sonic: Rouge... listen… your supposed to be happy and have a Valentines to love on good old V-day… what about Knuckles…?

Rouge: But…I don't love Knuckles…

Sonic: Huh? Yo-You don't?

Sonic looked into Rouges' eyes in a curious manner.

Sonic: Then what about Shadow?

Rouge: No…

Rouge shook her head lightly.

Rouge: I…I love YOU.

Sonic: WHAT?! ME?!

Rouge: Yes, blue hedgehog…you.

Rouge stuffed her face into Sonics' chest and she began to cry again.


	3. Pop The Question

Sonic was absolutely shocked, he didn't know what to say, he became speechless.

Rouge: I'm sorry for never telling you before…I just didn't have the guts...

Sonic: Rouge… I …I don't know what to say…

Rouge removed her face from Sonics' chest and she stared into his eyes. Sonic stared back into hers, with a happy smile on his face.

Rouge: I-I'd better go, I shouldn't be here…

Sonic wiped the tears off of Rouges' face gently.

Sonic: No…don't leave…at least not until you tell me what you wanted to ask me before.

Rouge: Alright ... Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog…

Sonic stared deep into her eyes and he waited patiently.

Sonic: Yes? What is it?

Rouge: Will you PLEASE be my Valentine?

Rouge shut her eyes nervously and awaited his answer.

Sonic: Yes Rouge…

Sonic wiped away her tears once more.

Sonic: I will be your Valentine.

Rouge: W-What? Are you serious?

Rouge opened her eyes and they refilled with tears, but she had the biggest, happiest smile that Sonic had EVER seen.

Sonic: How could I turn down such a beautiful woman?

Rouge stayed quiet for a moment and she just stared at him with an expression of content on her face.

Sonic: Rouge… I just thought I'd let you know…

Sonic leaned over to her left cheek and he softly kissed her.

Sonic: That I love you too.

Rouge: Sonic… you've made my heart piece back together again…

Sonic laughed silently to himself and then he winked at her.

Sonic: I'll see you later Rouge.

Sonic ran off to his house and disappeared into the trees.

Rouge: I have always loved him… ever since I first laid eyes on him…

Rouge smiled by herself and then she got up.

Rouge: This Valentines, not even Amy will get in my way of Sonic.

Rouge ran off in the same direction she saw Sonic go and she thought of him every step she took.


	4. Amy's Heartbreak

Sonic arrived at his house with a huge smile on his face. Tails noticed his smile and asked…

Tails: Sonic… what's with the big smile?

Sonic stared at Tails for quite a while, and finally said…

Sonic: Because I…

Amy stomped up behind Sonic and tapped her foot impatiently.

Amy: Just WHERE have YOU been?

Sonic turned around, with an expression of fear on his face.

Sonic: I… uhh… went for a walk?...

Amy growled silently again and then pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic took a step backwards as a sweat drop went down the side of his face.

Amy: Why do you run from me Sonic?

Amy was about to strike Sonic with her hammer, when suddenly she got kicked in the face.

Sonic: …Rouge?

Rouge landed on her feet and in front of her blue hero, and then she turned towards Amy.

Rouge: Don't worry Hun; I'll make SURE she doesn't lay a hand on you!

Sonics' cheeks turned red as Amy got back to her feet.

Amy: Rouge?! What are you doing here?! You freaking idiot! GET LOST!

Sonics' face turned from blush to anger faster then he could run.

Sonic and Rouge: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Rouge got into a battle position and Sonic ran to the right of her. Amy noticed this, and her face saddened.

Amy: Sonikku… what are you doing…?

Sonic: NOBODY TALKS TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!!

Rouge blushed, but hid the blush with her fury and anger.

Amy: But Sonic… nobody called me anything…

Sonic: Amy, I HATE you! Why do you even try?! Your never gonna lay a hand on me!

Amy grew angry. She was just about ready to try and crush their hearts, literally.

Amy: Well if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!!

Amy pulled her hammer to her shoulder, and ran towards them at full speed!

Sonic: Rouge here she comes!

Tails looked at all of them and he simply shrugged it all off.

Tails: I'm gonna go get something to work on…

Tails walked out of the house as Amy swung her hammer at Rouge quickly.

Rouge: HA! You wish you little girl!

Rouge grabbed Amy's' hammer firmly and held it back like it was nothing.

Amy: WHAT?! HOW?!

Rouge performed a back flip, kicking Amy's' hammer straight up into the air.

Sonic: Whoa…

Sonic looked up at the hammer, and then pushed himself off the ground.

Rouge and Amy: Huh? What the?

Sonic snatched the hammer out of the air and landed next to Rouge, grasping the hammer tightly in his hands.

Rouge: HA! HA! HA! Sonic has betrayed you Amy!

Amy: B-But… Sonic… why?  


Sonic: You have no chance with me Amy… get out of my life.

Amy snatched her hammer from Sonic and she snarled at him angrily, but then she suddenly burst into tears and ran off.


	5. Christmas Ain't Over

Sonic and Rouge had beaten Amy and sent her off in tears.

Sonic: Phew…I think that might be the last I ever see her…

Rouge: Hopefully, I'm tired of her pushing MY man around!

Sonic blushed and smiled at Rouges' comment.

Sonic: Rouge…what was it that made you fall in love with me?

Rouge turned towards Sonics and opened her mouth to begin her explanation.

Rouge: I've tried showing signs that I did…like when you fought me,

Shadow and Omega in the forest. Didn't you notice that I never laid a hand on you...?

Sonic: …Yeah, now that I think of it…

Rouge: And on the ARK after Shadow "died". Did you notice that I went to talk to you about it first?

Sonic: Yes…I remember.

Rouge: And on Emerald Beach when you were there, didn't you notice we flirted with each other?

Sonic was blushing a light blush now.

Sonic: Yea…I recall that too…

Rouge was now smiling again.

Rouge: That's because I love and trust you and only you…

Sonic: I also remember you calling me your boyfriend at one time.

Rouge smiled deviously at that comment.

Rouge: mum…Sonic…would you come here for a second?

Sonic: uhh…of course….why not…

Sonic had a nervous smile on his face as he slowly walked towards her.

Rouge: Stop right there and look above you please…

Sonic stopped walking and reluctantly looked up to see a mistletoe.

Sonic: Huh?

Rouge ran over to him and winked at him.

Rouge: Christmas isn't over till I say so!

Rouge wrapped her arms around her blue hedgehog and their lips touched. Sonics' cheeks were burning fire red, but he accepted the luscious kiss, and he then challenged her by French kissing her. Rouge felt his tongue exploring her mouth, and she intruded on in his mouth as well, playing with his tongue. The two lovers went on with this kiss for almost 15 minutes, when finally the doorbell rang, interrupting their romantic moment. Sonic pulled away from Rouge hesitantly with a bit of her lipstick on his lips.

Sonic: I'll get it….

Sonic ran to the door and he slowly opened it to see Tails with a happy expression.

Sonic: …oh…hey Tails…

Tails noticed the lipstick on Sonic, and his smile disappeared.

Tails: Did I come at a bad ti--

Sonic: (cut him off) Don't ask.

Sonic said as Rouge appeared behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and then she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Rouge: No Tails its fine…whatcha want?

Tails' smile reappeared and he jumped up and down for joy as Rouge closed her eyes.

Tails: I made a completely awesome Valentines Day themed invention!

Sonic: Oh yeah? What is it?

Tails showed Sonic a small red device covered in a pink heart design.

Tails: It can do a lot of neat things!

Sonic: Like?

Tails: Well….it can make someone despise and hate the wielder of the device, or it can make someone love the wielder…OR it can be used to simply find out how strong a bond between two lovers are!

Rouges' expression showed a sign of interest.

Rouge: hmm…why not use it on us?

Rouge opened her eyes and she let go of Sonic.

Sonic: Alright that sounds cool I guess…

Tails jumped up and down again, and then the three of them walked into Sonics house.

Tails: Alrighty then, let me boot it up!

Tails flipped a switch on the device, and the screen turned on to show a gauge and a percent sign.

Tails: Ok I need both of you to stand close to each other.

Rouge and Sonic stood next to each other, moments later temptation got the best of them and they couldn't help but kiss.

Tails: Eww…

Tails pointed the device at them and the gauge shot up and became full as the percent read 100. Then the word "Everlasting" appeared above the percentage.

Tails: Wow…ya'll really love each other a bunch…

Tails stopped his device by pressing a button right below the screen, and he showed it to them as they stopped kissing.

Rouge: mmm…it's true ya know.

Sonic: Heh heh yep…

Tails turned the device off and he ran out the house.

Tails: THANKS A LOT YOU TWO!

Rouge ignored Tails, and she put her pointer finger on Sonics' chest.

Sonic: ?

Rouge moved her finger in small circles on his chest as Sonic began to blush.

Rouge: So hedgehog…got any plans later on tonight?

Sonic: No…of course not…why?

Rouge: Oh I thought we could…well, ya know…get to know each other better.

Sonic looked at Rouge with shocked yet surprised look.

Sonic: Rouge are you suggesting a date?

Rouge took her finger off his chest and she winked at him.

Sonic: ha ha! Alright I accept your offer. Let's get ready!

Sonic ran to his closet and Rouge flew out of his house, towards Night Babylon to get ready.

After about an hour of talking on the phone with each other and getting things sorted out for tonight, the hedgehog and the bat met at a fancy Italian restaurant called "Paesanos". They looked at each other and both became in a state of deep temptation and love.

I AM GANGSTALICIOUS DON'T HATE IM JUST A STRAIGHT GANGSTA


	6. The Date

Rouge had on cherry red lipstick with a beautiful purple dress that sparkled and shined in the moonlight. Her usual gloves had disappeared and in their place were gloves of the same length and style, but the color of the gloves were purple to it could match her dress. Her long shoes were replaced by shoes of yet again the same length, but they where white, totally white. Sonic didn't know about her different shoes though, because her dress reached from her shoulders all the way to the ground. The usual sky blue make-up on her eyes had been replaced by red. Sonic had on a classical tuxedo, but without a bow or a tie. His usual running shoes had been replaced by fancy brown shoes. Sonic smelled of cologne, which smelled very unusual, yet it seemed to attract her and turn her on. Rouge smelled pleasant herself, as if she had just taken a shower or bat. Sonic had on golden bracelets and Rouge had a golden necklace with an indent that had a ruby placed in it, Rouge smiled and her fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Rouge….you look absolutely beautiful." Sonic said as he scanned and eyed the curves and texture of her body.

Rouge laughed silently to herself and she was thrilled to finally go on a date with her blue hero. "Sonic…" The beautiful bat started. "I have been waiting so long to go on a date with you. You treat me so differently. Like you want to protect me."

Sonic chuckled as he looked at his obviously sexy date. "You read my mind Rouge. I care for you so much; I want to protect you…as if I was your guardian. I wish that I could never let go sometimes. But I know that I have to let go eventually and I hate that. Having to let go of your warm and luscious body is like a punishment to me." Sonic said truthfully to the white bat.

Rouges cheeks couldn't have been redder. She now had a deep passion and a very deep temptation to… well…give Sonic what she thinks he deserves. But she decided to let that wait until after the date and the romance. Besides, she would need time to plan out how she was going to go about things. "Alright then Hedgehog lets go inside!"

Her blue hero nodded gently and then he took her hand and kissed it. "Yes… lets." Sonic said with a grin that went from ear to ear as they began to walk inside the very fancy and beautiful restaurant.

Rouge gasped as soon as they walked in. It was then and there that she wanted to leave, because she saw a certain red echidna that she hated and despised because of the master emerald. 'What would Knuckles be doing in a place like this?' Rouge thought to herself, glaring at him. 'And who is that with him?' the white bat thought as she noticed another persons silhouette sitting right next to Knuckles. "Oh well…like it matters! I just want to have a good time with the one I love!" Sonics date said, unaware that she had blurted that out loud. Luckily for her though, it was somewhat loud in the restaurant and only Sonic heard her.

"What's that Rouge?" the hedgehog asked, just a tad curious of what she was talking about.

Rouge desperately looked around and she then let out a deep sigh of relief as she thought of something to say. "Nothing Hun, Just thinking about unimportant stuff…"

Her hero laughed as her statement. "Yeah, Like what?" Sonic wanted to find out what she was talking about, and fast.

Sonics winged girlfriend winked at him for the third time the day. "Oh… you'll see what I mean later on tonight."

Sonic isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact, he is the dullest one right next to Knuckles, so Sonic simply shrugged it off and he took a seat somewhere in the restaurant with Rouge close behind. "Alright…whatever you say bat girl."

Meanwhile, Knuckles was at his table talking to the figure next to him. The figure was Tikal, an old friend of Knuckles' (Play Sonic Adventure if you don't know who Tikal is!) who wanted to visit him for a while now. The waiter was just about to walk to the blue hedgehogs table, when Knuckles looked over his shoulder and he realized that Sonic was there. "Huh? Sonic? What's HE doing here?" Knuckles turned around and he saw Rouge cuddling up against Sonics shoulder. "And what's he doing with MY bat?!" Knuckles said angrily as he stared at the couple with eyes of fury and rage.

Tikal noticed Knuckles was in extreme discomfort and she gasped. The strange and usually tranquil echidna moved over to Knuckles and began to try and comfort and calm him to his normal mood.

Knuckles sprung to his feet, and he stomped over to Sonics table, angry as ever!

(Sonic noticed Knuckles approaching the two of them with Tikal trying to hold the Crimson echidna back.) "Uh…Rouge...We've got company…" Sonic said as Knuckles smashed his fist through their table.

The whole restaurants attention was brought to Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tikal. "UN-HAND MY GIRLFRIEND!!" shouted Knuckles angrily as Rouge shut her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms tightly around her hero.

"YOUR girlfriend?!" Sonic asked, unalarmed of what the hell he was talking about.

Knuckles clenched his fist and he raised it to Sonics face with a face that could penetrate any ones heart. "YES!! ROUGE ISN'T YOURS!! LET HER GO NOW!" Knuckles practically screeched because of the intensity of his voice.

Sonic became immediately aware of what was happening once Knuckles finished. "Rouge?" the blue hedgehog said, staring at the white bat. "You're still with Knuckles? ... I thought…" Sonic began, but he was interrupted by Rouges actions.

Rouge got up and she ran off, making sure to push Knuckles down onto the ground as she ran out of the restaurant. "OH THANKS A LOT YOU LITTLE BITCH ASS MUTHAFUCKA!!" The furious hedgehog screamed at the top of his lungs. "THANKS TO YOUR STUPID MUTHAFUCKIN' ACTIONS! YOU RUINED OUR MUTHAFUCKIN DATE AND HER MUTHAFUCKIN NIGHT!! WAY TO GO YOU STUPID BITCH ASS MUTHAFUCKIN KNUCKLEHEAD!!"

Knuckles shrugged, only to find out a few seconds later that he was on the floor with a black eye and a bloody nose. "What the hell just happened?" Knuckles said hoarsely as Sonic ran out of the restaurant in pursuit of his winged lover.

Rouge kept running as fast as she could, knowing that Sonic was much faster then her and that he would catch up.

And as predicted, the blue hedgehog caught up to her and he put one hand on each shoulder and he gripped them firmly. "Calm down for a second." Sonic said as he captured Rouge in his arms.

The white bat struggled as much as she could to break free of her hedgehog mates grasp, but she failed each time she tried. So after she finally gave up, Sonic sighed in relief and he leaned his head over to her face and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Everything's gonna be fine…don't worry about it…I'm here…" Sonic whispered in her ear as she stopped struggling.

Rouge let out a smile and immediately she had devised a plan to give her hedgehog what he deserved. 'He's right…forget Knuckles and whoever the fuck he was with. I have an idea…' Rouge thought to herself as Sonic moved his hands through her hair. Sonic didn't know that she had a smile on her face, but Rouge got rid of her smile quickly so that he would think she was still sad. "Sonic…I want to go home…can you walk me there?"

Sonic let her out of his arms and the hedgehog nodded quietly. "Of course Rouge…of course…" He took her hand and held it tightly as the two of them began walking to Rouges house.

End of Chapter


End file.
